


You're My Home

by isaksnoorhelm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksnoorhelm/pseuds/isaksnoorhelm
Summary: Noora and William find their ways back to eachother. But will it be all smooth sailing for the two when he returns to her?





	

It's Christmas Eve and Noora doesn't want to go to the party with Eskild because she's still upset over William and doesn't feel like a party, so Eskild says bye hugs her and heads out the house, as he's about to drive to the party he sees a William's car pull up and he's so excited because he knows how much he means to Noora and he really cares for her. so William gets out says a quick hi to Eskild and knocks on the door. Noora expecting Eskild to have forgotten something she opens the door and she's says what? with a sigh , she has really puffy eyes from crying over William and he's there with open arms but when he sees her hurt and he breaks down because he knows he's hurt her and he just drops his head and walks away but Noora grabs him and hugs him for what feels like forever and they both say I love you at the same time

After they break apart Noora just stares at William because this is the first time she has seen him cry and he looks at the ground and repeats sorry over to her until she puts his head up and tells him it's okay and kisses him and his hair tickles her face and she just says you should get your hair fixed and laughs and he just smiles because he missed her laugh so much. Then Noora shivers because it's cold out so William pulls her inside and starts kissing her and Eskild is just watching and he's slightly crying because he hasn't seen Noora happy ever since her and William went on a break then he finally leaves for the party because Noora is finally getting the happy ending she deserves and Noora and William make up for lost time by watching shows on the sofa and talking.


End file.
